spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Purple Connection
'''Purple Connection '''is the ninth episode of Total Drama SBFW. It aired August 6, 2019 and was written by DanzxvFan8275 and Purple133. Transcript (Episode opens at Team Steve) Ian: MOTHAFUCKA! Granite: Damn it, I thought Dan was gonna go. (Dan confessional) Dan: My plan to throw the comp almost backfired and I was the one who almost went home. Maybe I should tell them that it was to vote out Jasbre. (Dan to Granite and Para) Dan: Sigh. Here’s the thing, Granite and Para. I purposely had us lose the competition so we could get Jasbre out. Granite: Alright, I guess. (Granite confessional) Granite: Now that I hear what Dan’s idea was, I’m not so against it. (Granite to Dan) Granite: Did you tell anyone? Dan: Only Bot and Purps because they were competing. Para: Alright. (Para confessional) Para: I kinda feel like Dan should’ve at least told us. Did he assume that we were set on voting out Jasbre? (Dan to both of them) Dan: Just thought you guys needed to be told moving forward that it was strictly a game move. (Cut to Purps and Crazy) Purps: So I have absolutely no clue what Jasbre was talking about yesterday. Crazy: o Purps: Yeah, I think he was just trying to get people to vote me so he can control the game even while he’s out. Crazy: Maybe he was kidding. Purps: What? (Purps confessional) Purps: Haha I totally know what Jasbre was talking about, but I can't allow them to know that. (Cut to Team Hell) Vanessa: Hey guys, what is Steve doing? Steve: Steve is staring out of the window. Elli: Okay then. Steve: Steve sees birdies. Steve sees little birdies. (Vanessa confessional) Vanessa: Steve is like super weird. If we lose again, he’ll probably get voted out on that alone, he’s not like the rest of us normal people. (Cut to SBCA talking to Joey) SBCA: So we haven’t exactly talked but I was hoping maybe you’d align yourself with me for the rest of the game? Joey: Lock hates Crazy. SBCA: What? Elli: Hey guys, what’s up? SBCA: Bro stuff. Elli: Oh, okay. (Elli walks away, cut to the challenge) Alex: Welcome to your next challenge guys. Today, you guys will be competing in a quiz show. Basically if you answer wrong, you’re out. The last person still standing for their tribe wins safety tonight. Waluigi: WAH! Losers come to visit us and vote out another person. Alex: Anyways, let’s get this thing started. (Black screen, then Alex and Waluigi standing on a stage with the contestants standing on colored mats in front of them) Alex: We’ll be going in ABC order for who we ask. First question is for Bot. Bot, what is 2 times 2 divided by 2 times 2 squared times 2 cubed times 2? Ian: MOTHAFUCKA IF ALL THE QUESTIONS ARE LIKE THIS I’M DOOMED. Bot: 128. Alex: Correct. Cici, you’re up next. Cici, how much land on Earth did the British Empire at their height? Cici: Are you assuming I know the answer because I’m British? Alex: Y- Cici: 1/4th. Alex: Correct. Next question is for Crazy. Crazy: o. Alex: What was the best SBFW spin off ever according to popular totally not biased votes? Crazy: HFB. Alex: Not right. Answer was LP. Crazy: WHAT?! WHO’S VOTING FOR THIS STUFF?! (Alex confessional for some reason) Alex: Travis and Lock. (Cut back to the challenge, a board has appeared with all the contestants’ PFPs, and Crazy is crossed out) Alex: Next question is for Dan. Dan, how many fingers and I holding behind my back? Dan: WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT? but 5. Alex: Correct. Elli, what is my favorite color? (Purps looks up for no reason, notices Elli, and instantly passes out) Ian: Is he okay? Para: I think he passed out. (Purps wakes up) Purps: How have I not noticed that gorgeous girl, Elli before? Bot: Because you’re a one dimensional stereotype. Purps: Oh yeah. Elli: (answering question) blue? Alex: Wrong! You’re out! (Elli’s picture gets crossed out) Purps: Noooooo! Elli: What? Purps: I mean um, hfpskfpdljfdk. Elli: Oh, okay. (Purps confessional) Purps: I think I just fell like in love or something I dunno. (Back to challenge, Ian and Para are now crossed off the board) Alex: Next question is for Purps, who was the first person voted out? Purps: That’s easy, it was Lock for shitting everywhere. Alex: Correct. SBCA, who was my first crush? SBCA: S-Steve? Minecraft Steve. Alex: Yes. He was the only other one besides me. Steve, what’s 1 + 1. Steve: Oh, um, um. Um. UM. UMMMM. STEVE IS CONFUSED! (Steve malfunctions) Alex: Well looks like he’s out! Vanessa, how old are you? Vanessa: Not answering that. Alex: Okay, you do know you’ll lose, right? Vanessa: Yes. Alex: Well Vanessa is out. For round two we’ll go back to Bot. Bot, I have 64 marbles in a bag. One quarter of them are red, three eighths are blue, and the rest are green. Half of the blue marbles have a small white dot on them. What are the chances I will pull one of these from the bag? Bot: A 12.5% chance, please challenge me next time you whore. Alex: Wait what? Bot: Yes. Alex: Okay then. Cici, who won the Revolutionary War? Cici: The Americans. Purps: Damn right. Alex: Dan, can absolutely anything kill you? Dan: No. Alex: Wrong. Dan: Fuck. Alex: You’re out. Golf, Democrats or Republicans? Golf: Republicans. Waluigi: WAH! Wrong! WAHians are the best! Golf: WHAT?! (Meanwhile in an undisclosed location) Travis: Huh, I feel a disturbance. (Back to the challenge) Alex: Granite, please explain the Civil War. Granite: Well it all really started heading towards a civil war in America during the 1830s after the Mexican-American W- Alex: Wrong, I meant the Avengers Civil War. Granite: Oh what the heck, I had this entire speech planned! Alex: Too bad. Image, what did I get for Christmas? Image: Tacos? Alex: Yes, from Waluigi’s stand. Alex: Joey, who’s my favorite contestant? Joey: Me? Alex: Wrong. Joey: That hurts. Alex: Purps, who’s the most beautiful girl here? Purps: Elli. Alex: No, it was me. You idiot. Elli: What? Purps: What? Alex: Go away. (Purps goes and sits in between Para and Crazy) Para: Bro, you’re like becoming a really character. Crazy: o. Purps: I know, it’s cool, right? Alex: SBCA, how many legos are made each minute? SBCA: I, I don’t know that! Alex: Well then, you’re out too. Wow you guys suck at this. Now we’re in the third round with the most sophisticated contestants. Bot you wanted a challenge, right? Bot: Yes. Alex: How much energy does a level 7 volcanic eruption release? Bot: Around 1000 kilotons? Alex: Incorrect. Bot: Dammit. (Bot confessional) Bot: I thought I knew it, but the internet never lies, right? (Alex motions for Cici and Image to step onto the stage) Alex: Cici, Image, you guys are the last two standing. Whoever answers this question correctly first wins. What is this stage made out of? Image: Wood. Alex: Correct. Cici, unfortunately I’ll be seeing you and the rest of the ever shrinking Team Hell later today. Cici: Sorry guys. (Cut to Team Hell, Cici, Joey, SBCA, and Vanessa are talking) Cici: Sorry I lost for us guys. SBCA: It’s all good man. Vanessa: So we’re all voting Steve? Joey: Yeah. I feel bad about leaving Elli out, but I know she might tell him because he’s funny. (Elli confessional) Elli: So I see everyone else except Steve and I go to the other side of the room and know one of us is screwed. So maybe if I vote Steve, I’ll be safe? I dunno. Maybe. (Cut to the elimination ceremony) Alex: Welcome back Team Hell, enjoy the break? SBCA: Yes, very much. Alex: Okay let’s waste no time. Vanessa, you’re up first to vote. (Vanessa voting) Vanessa: Sorry, but you keep dragging us down and you’re very annoying. (Elli voting) Elli: I’m just trying to save myself buddy. (Cut to Waluigi waxing his mustache, then Alex) Alex: Alright, here’s who’s safe. SBCA, you live to see yet another day. SBCA: Cool! Alex: Next people safe are Vanessa and Joey. (Steve, Elli, and Cici look around nervously) Alex: Cici why the nervous look, you’re also safe. Cici: Oh thank god. Alex: Elli, Steve, one of you is about to leave the game. Elli, I have no clue why you’re still not safe to be honest. Steve, you’re stupid, you’ve been dragging the team down immensely, you’re worshiped by the other team which might make you a threat in the merge, you’re reckless, shameless, not a great rolemodel. Elli, you are safe. Elli: Bye Steve! Steve: Steve is sad now. (Waluigi takes Steve away) Waluigi: WAH! I was waiting for you to win so this sucks. Alex: Well guys, see you later. Bye! Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama SBFW Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes written by Purple133 Category:2019